Kitsune Kodomo no Boruto to Himawari
by saku015
Summary: BoruHima oneshot collection.
1. Knights

**A/N:** I watched _Wolf Children_ yesterday and it is inspired me to write an oneshot collection about Boruto and Himawari – they are fox children after all, thanks to Kurama.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

"Then the knight in shining armour saved the princess and they lived happily ever after," the sensei said, closing the book. One of the 5 years olds rose his hand up. "What is it, Ryo-kun?"

"Sensei, this book is stupid! Knights don't even exists in our world. There are ninjas!"

Uzumaki Himawari looked up to the sky. She was aware of the existence of the ninjas. Her father was the Hokage after all, but what about those who weren't ninjas? Could they become knights if they want to?

"Ne, Tou-chan! Can I put your headbelt on for a minute?" She heared her big brothers' voice when she arrived home with her aunt Hanabi by her side.

"Not yet, son. You need to wait for a year," Naruto said.

"But why?!"

"Because just gradueted ninjas are allowed to wear it and you are not one of them right now." Naruto felt guilt when he saw the disappointed look on his sons' face. It reminded him of his own face from that faithful night when his ninja life had started.

Himawari let go of Hanabi's hand and ran to his brother's side.

"So, are you not a ninja yet, onii-chan?" she asked. Boruto scowled as an answer. Himawari looked down to the ground, playing with her index fingers. Naruto couldn't help, but chuckled.

"What?" he asked his little sister, trying not to sound too pissed off.

"W-will you be my knight, please?" She asked so quit that Boruto almost did not understand it. "In my opinion, they are much more cooler than ninjas!"

He blinked twice, then ruffled her hair.

"'Kay, but just for a year."

Himawari smiled up at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, onii-chan. I love you!"


	2. Warmth

**A/N:** Now that the Boruto shows' first ep came out yesterday, I decided that I would use characters from that universe too.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Boruto hated winter. It was cold and everything was slushy which made every single person slipping. It gave a lot of work to the Konoha Hospital and – for that reason - for his aunt Sakura winter was pretty rough. Sarada often complained about her mother working overhours which wasn't unknown for Boruto.

On top of that, he lost one of his gloves… again. He sighed, waiting for his little sister in front of her nursery school. When he spotted her out from the group of children who ran out of the doors, he waved to her. As soon as she reached him, she simled up at him. Then she frowned when she saw one of his hands bare.

"Lost your glove again?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Boruto pouted. Himawari shook her head, then took off one of her own gloves and reach it towards her brother.

Boruto's eyes softened.

"It's too little for me," he said, then grabbed his sister's hand, putting it into his coats' pocket. "Done! It is perfect!"

They simled at each other, starting to walk home. The warmth of the others' hand was much more comfortable than any gloves ever could be.


	3. Women

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Boruto had to admit that one of his best friends was right. Women were a drag. Their mood swings were unpredictable and caused really hurtful events, like being beaten up by Sarada or getting punishments from his beloved mother.

But not his sister. She was cute and looked at him like he was the greatest person alive which made him a little bit narcissistic. Her smile always brighten up his days when it was gloomy because of the absence of his father.

"Hey," he heared a low voice behind himself. He jumped up because of his shock.

"You scared me, sensei!" He said with a little anger in his voice, but when the man frowned the little boy wanted the grass to swallow him.

"This is sent by your sister," Sasuke said, tossing a bento into Borutos' hand, " she begged me to forgive you because of your scattered brain."

As an answer, his stomach growled which made him blush. A little grin appeared on the corner of Sasuke's lips.

' _As soon as I get home, I'll thank her!_ ' He decided with the gentlest smile on his face that Sasuke had ever seen.


End file.
